tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Hudemx
Hi Hudemx - wir freuen uns, dass Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Logo oder dem Skin, besuche Wikia Support (deutschsprachig). Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel ---- Hi Hudemx, wenn ich richtig lese, bist du der Admin dieses Wikis, richtig? Ich hätte ein paar Ideen zur Gestaltung der Seite - wäre cool wenn du dich mal bei mir meldest... THX, Cue! 21:45, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Admin-Rechte Hi Hudemx, coole Sache! Hab mich mal durch die Hilfe gearbeitet und gefunden wie es funzt: Als Admin müsstest du unter den Spezialseiten die fettgedruckte Option Benutzerrechteverteilung finden. Draufklicken und da kann man dann scheinbar den Benutzernamen eintragen, dem Rechte übertragen werden sollen. THX, Cue! 15:17, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Skin Hallo! Ich hab gerade euer Wiki entdeckt, und muss sagen, es gefällt mir :) Ich hab am Skin ein paar kleine Änderungen vorgenommen, so dass die Such-Box wieder korrekt dargestellt wird und fehlende Parameter ergänzt. Solltet ihr etwas Bestimmtes brauchen, lasst es mich wissen! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:45, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Seite: Shredder schlägt zu - Teil 1 Morjen. Seit gestern abend muckt eine der Seiten auf, die ich verbessern wollte, nämlich "Shredder schlägt zu - Teil 1": Die neuesten Änderungen werden nicht abgesaved, und die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen Abschnitten wird automatisch immer größer. Auch die Quelltext-Funktion lässt sich nicht aktivieren ("Fehler auf der Seite" heißt es stattdessen). Woran liegt das? Daniel46 08:10, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Hi, Also bei mir hat jetzt alles ohne Probleme geklappt! Keine Fehler oder ähnliches. Laut der Bearbeitungsgeschichte der Seite wurden die zusätzlichen Zeilen über deinen Benutzer hinzugefügt. Lege dir nahe deinen PC nach Viren oder Trojanern abzusuchen oder aber dir ein neues Passwort für deinen Benutzer zuzulegen. --Hudemx 14:23, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie ein Virus was damit zu tun haben kann - vor allem, weil meine Modifikationen bei all den anderen Seiten, die ich seitdem bearbeitet habe, sonst so gut geklappt haben. Wie kann man sich denn hier ein neues Passwort zulegen, nur für den Fall der Fälle? Daniel46 14:50, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::: Bei deinem Usernamen (oben Rechts) klickst du auf Einstellunge und dort findest du die Option "Passwort änderns" --Hudemx 16:19, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hi. Habe schon wieder dasselbe Problem bei meiner neuesten Seite "Touch and Go". Das Passwort habe ich geändert, verbessert hat sich die Situation aber nicht. Meine neuesten Beiträge lassen sich nicht absaven, und selbst die Quelltextoption ist nicht zugänglich. Was steckt denn dahinter?Daniel46 15:36, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Bei mir hat es wunderbar geklappt, habe keine Ahnung woran das liegt! Benutzt du mein editieren des Quelltext oder diese neue Editing Idee von Wikia? Wenn du die "neue" benutzt dann klicke einfach auf Source (rechts oben) und arbeite wie anno dazumal ;)--Hudemx 14:03, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :"Neue Editing Idee"?? Das sagt mir gar nex. Ich bearbeite die Seite, so wie ich draufkomme, wobei ich bevorzugt Quellentext-Modus einsetze, weil ich da besser Details und Links einbringen kann. Komisch, dass die Sache bei mir immer so durchdreht bei den neueren Seiten.Daniel46 16:38, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : :Habe eben einen neuen Korrekturversuch gestartet. Zip, zero, nada - die Seite hat weder meine Korrekturen im normalen Editing-Modus angenommen, noch kann ich auf Quelltext schalten ("Fehler auf der Seite" heißt es immer links unten auf meiner Leiste). Was zT. ist denn mit der Seite bzw. meiner Zuschaltung denn los?!?Daniel46 20:26, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : :Und schon wieder habe ich das selbe Problem mit "Nobody's Fool", allerdings kommt es da noch eine Stufe besser: Die Links, die von anderen Seiten darauf verweisen sollen, wie etwas Nobody, funktionieren nicht, und die Fehler in der Episoden-Infobox und die Navigationsleiste zur Staffel 3 ganz unten, die ich dort versehentlich eingepflanzt habe (ich arbeite mit einer abgesicherten Quelltext-Vorlage) lassen sich auch nicht mehr berichtigen.Daniel46 07:28, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Daniel46 - und schon wieder neue Probleme! Morjen! Habe eben versucht, eine neue Seite hier einzustellen: Graduation Day: Class of 2105 - und das an einem Stück! Habe kurz auf Vorschau geschaltet, um zu sehen, ob die Bilder evt. geändert werden müssen ... keine Anzeige, weder vom Artikel noch von dessem Quelltext. Habe die Sache abgespeichert - und jetzt ist auf der Seite lediglich die Kategorie Episoden (2003) anzeigbar. Und ich kann den Text nicht mehr eintragen oder irgendetwas daran verbessern! Das ist in der letzten Zeit immer bei mir gewesen, sobald ich eine neue Seite zu kreieren versucht habe. Ich frage mich daher, was zum Teufel da nicht stimmen mag! Wäre es möglich, die jetzige Seite zu löschen, damit ich die Einträge nochmal neu reinstellen kann? Mit freundlichem Gruß,Daniel46 17:13, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) Daniel46 - und schon wieder neue Probleme! - UPDATE! Ich habe gerade wieder an ein paar Seiten gearbeitet. Dabei habe ich feststellen müssen, dass ich die Seiten, die KEINE Infoboxen (ob für Charaktere oder Episoden) haben, vollständig mit Quelltext bearbeiten kann. Bei den mit Infoboxen kann ich sie nur abschnittweise bearbeiten; und Anfangs- und Endsequenzen sind nicht mehr korrigierbar, ebensowenig die Boxen selbst. Falls es irgendwie möglich ist, sollte das Problem mal bei Wiki angesprochen werden, damit es gefixt werden kann. Ansonsten wird diese Seite wohl bald von unkorrigierbaren Flüchtigkeitsfehlern nur so wimmeln. Beste Grüße,Daniel46 10:23, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) Daniel46 - GROSSES Problem mit Seitenaufstellung ﻿Hi. Ich hasse es. Überbringer von schlechten Nachrichten zu sein, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass hier in diesem Wiki was nicht in Ordnung ist. Habe gerade versucht, die 2003er Folge The People's Choice hier reinzustellen. Kleines Problem: Der von mir eingesetzte Inhalt taucht erst gar nicht auf! Bitte nachsehen, was zum Teufel da nicht in Ordnung ist, und mich dann informieren (habe den Text glücklicherweise als Word gespeichert). Grüße, Daniel46 18:06, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿